tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Storm Shock
ASK Storm Shock!~ Storm Shock's blog is mainly an Ask blog where she will answer questions about the Wonderbolts, who she is, and any other question that flies her way. The Mod is mainly a traditional artist but does color digital vectors to go along with interesting questions and art requests. Since there is no Mod Blog for 'Ask Storm Shock' there will OOC posts mixed in with ask posts on her page either because it relates to MLP:FiM, humor, or simply ponies in general. *'What You Should Know-' Storm Shock is one of the few ponies in PonySquare to be part of the exclusive Wonderbolts team on the site. She is one of the newer members, and isn't a Canon character like the majority of the team is. Storm has just recently been advanced to a Corpral position, which is quite a high rank for somepony not canon to the show. She has made few appearances in small performances, but is scheduled to go on the World Tour with the advanced team now that her basic training and exclusive trick set has been completed and perfected. *'History- ' Her first name is Storm and her last name is Shock. She was given her name because of her grey coat, electric blue eyes, and dark grey mane with deep electric blue lowlights. Her parents were both pegasi, Father was a Royal Guard while Mother was a very successful Artist, they were well into their lives and were considered quite old to be having a foal. She was born on May 9th along with her twin pegasus brother, Midnight. Her brother has the same dark coat, but has a solid dark blue electric mane and amber-yellow eyes. Soon after they were born, her parents became too old and could no longer bear offspring. Storm and Midnight never knew of each others existance until recently, when he saw her in the newspapers after becoming a wonderbolt. They found out that their parents were very, very close friends with a couple who were infertile, and after alot of consideration and tears they agreed to let the couple adopt him as their own son. Their names are Melliot Muzic and Lyrica Muzic, and they are both alive and well today. Midnight is currently a DJ and produces his own music to play at parties and special occasions. Her parent's names where Lightning Shock (Father) and Cloud Swirl ''(Mother). Her mother's name was later changed to ''Cloud Shock, establishing Swirl as her maiden name. Her parents passed away soon after she had graduated from school, leaving their enourmous savings and foutune to her. In their will, they had given everything to Storm, mainly because the rest of the family members had passed on. One of the most notable things they left was their huge mansion in Cloudsdale. It is very large, two-stories and hundreds of areas and rooms. She usually doesn't put it out there that often that she lives in such a large house, or how much her parents would have large, wild parties, even though they calmed down into classy balls as they aged. It isn't too well known along her generation of ponies, but back when her parents were young and recently married, they were the life of the party. Many older, well-established mares and stallions could probably recall the great parties they held their in the large ballroom and dining room. *'Cutie Mark and Story-' Storm's cutie mark is a thundercloud with two smaller lightning bolts protruding from the bottom from the left and from the right, over the whole scene is one larger centered lightning bolt layered over the whole picture. She earned it when she was a young inexperienced flyer who was out practicing skills with her mother in a cloudy area and mistakingly flew into a large thunderstorm. Being a young foal, she wasn't able to fly successfully and was thrown through the turbulents of air and rain. Sometime during her frightening experience, she was unknowingly struck by lightning before her mother found her and rescued her, the young filly had her mane sticking in every direction with the ends blackened. It was then that her parents realised that she has a tolerance and near immunity for electric shocks, instead it travels through her her body like a conductor. Now that Storm is much older, she has learned to resist the electricity from passing through her body and instead charges herself with it until she touches another object such as a could or the ground, where it will continue to travel in an electric current, discharging her body. It could be considered that her speacial talent is a mixture of her parents, inheriting a larger portion from her father. Storm's Father's talent was producing varying amounts of static electricity from his body, while her Mother's was having amazing grace while flying and using her drafts to twirl clouds into marvelous shapes and designs. Category:OC Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:RP Blog